


Nocturnes

by miumiuchuu



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Strip Tease, Stripping, dribbles, other appearing characters will be tagged later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumiuchuu/pseuds/miumiuchuu
Summary: Collection of writings from The Ironwitching Hours





	1. Moon Reflected on His White

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr sent prompts for "First Kiss" and "First Time". Only "First Time" became a fic.

They didn’t expect their jobs would get them to see each other often. Glynda raised as a prominent huntress right after she graduated. She decided to further up her studies which led her to become one of Beacon’s combat researchers. James was doing quite well himself, becoming a specialist at a very young age and his superiors saw a leader prospect on him.

Glynda ended up having a lot of joined studies or missions with the Atlesian army, mainly with the specialists and how they handle combat.

The flame never really died, rekindled by adrenaline after series of battles. They decided that there might be a chance after all. Not much, but good enough to let out how they really feel for each other.

So one night after a mission and a few celebratory drink, he took her to his quarters. She couldn’t get her eyes off him, the moon seemed to be reflected by the whites of his uniform. It was even more stirring the moment she untangled it piece by piece.

It was a surge of passion, emergency, as well as hesitation, and a lot of other emotions mixed in between. Both weren’t sure what they were doing and let their bodies take where they want to go. Up until that moment, everything they did right there was just a fantasy; the act and who are they doing it with. They didn’t have the time and they occupied each other’s minds.

But it drove the touch to the right places.

He was so scared that he’d hurt her. She was so delicate, so small compared to his sturdy stature built from all the rigorous training as a soldier. She didn’t mind. It was a pain she was able to endure. It was a pain she  _craved_  for so long. She let her body react to every single thing as he felt her deeply.

They cuddled each other until morning. He wondered if they can see each other again and she cheekily replied he shouldn’t hope too much.

But she also said this clearly won’t be the last.


	2. Pleased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part from an A-Z lewd prompt on tumblr. Anon sent "U" for "Undressing".

There was something about the way Glynda walked to him, her body swayed as if there was a rhythm. She stopped, inches away in front of him who was sitting on the bed, eyes still pinned on her whole figure as she unbuttoned her corset. She then took of her skirt slowly, his eyes followed the move as she slid it from her legs and down to her feet. She then took off her blouse, exposing her bare, fair shoulders, and finally revealed all the things she wore underneath. Black lace always compliments her very well. This wasn’t his first time watching her do this but the moment she undid her bun and shook her head to let her blonde waves loose, his heart began to race. He was so eager to finally put his hands on her skin. He couldn’t wait to fulfil her every needs and leave her breathless. But she just stood there, smiling, not moving any closer towards him. Instead, she turned around, walking away, letting him watch her flattering back while still in her stilettos. She grabbed an arm chair from across the bed and turned it so it faced him directly. She had something in mind and it alerted him but also paced him to an unexplainable excitement.

She sat there, legs crossed, giving him her most devilish smirk.

“I believe you were pleased more than you were allowed to by seeing me undressing, General. It’s only fair if you please me too without you having to touch me.”

“And how does that work, may I ask?”

“Let me watch you please yourself.”


	3. A Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my fellow Goodwoodian, Mlacc, who asked me about an AU where James is injured and loses his memory.

Glynda definitely took the news hard, but it wasn’t just sadness or grief. It was regret. She regretted that she built a wall around her when it comes to her feelings. She regretted that she always put her stone cold logic before her heart. She regretted that every time he moves close to her, she always moves back first before letting him be there.

All this time she took him for granted and he was just as good as gone.

She thought about leaving, perhaps it was time now that he couldn’t even recall a single thing about her. But every time she looked at his eyes she wanted to believe that he was still there. She knew he was still there. She could tell because he always look at her the same way before the whole incident happened.

She would spend time with him whenever she has no missions or duties, day and night, answering every questions he asked. Why was he there. What was he like. What happened to him. She told him all the good things, promising that one day after he recovers from his physical injuries completely, she would take him places, ones they’ve visited, and ones they haven’t.

There were nights when James awakened from nightmares. Nightmares he knew significant but he couldn’t quite tell what does it mean. Glynda noticed the first time and always wake up alertly ever since, giving him comfort he needed. Slowly exposing more stories to what happened on his past to make him understand. He told her it felt like some pieces are coming back to him, but but it was pieces that felt hurt to remember.

Glynda introduced herself as James’ friend but after a while, he unexpectedly said; “You weren’t my friend, Glynda.” 

She paused with tension the moment she heard it, and it was getting worse when he continued; “We were more than just friends, weren’t we?”

She hesitated a bit but then rushed to his side, holding his left hand where he was still able to feel touch.

“Do you remember me now, James?”

He told her not quite but he could tell from the way she treated him, how she touched him and looked at him. The fact that she would always be the one who spend the most time with him. There was this thing that he desperately tried to recall as every single part of his body that was still able to feel senses reacted in an all so familiar way.

Glynda cupped her hand on his cheeks, stroking his hair so tenderly for the first time ever since. Their eyes locked to each other’s.

She whispered “How do you feel?”

“I feel like I’ve loved you before… And I know you love me too. I know this is how I am now, and I still can’t remember things completely but I know for sure that right now, I still love you too.”


	4. Clearest Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me you’ll meet me more than halfway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka. "I Love You: Day"

The sky was clear and blue, but he wasn’t sure how he felt.

Despite the fact his business trip to Vale had been running smooth, General James Ironwood found himself sitting on a public bench on a park, looking aimlessly to the sky. His surrounding noises didn’t seem to bother him. He could only felt his breath and his thoughts.

Just yesterday, they placed Amber, the injured Fall Maiden to the life preserving device Atlas military had been developing under his supervision.

Of course, the only thing they could do was to pray for the best. Yet, even when procedure was well and displaying positive outcomes, James was still caught up in thoughts that never seemed to leave him. Thoughts that led his left hand to reach of his right arm involuntarily. The cold hard metal shook him a little. He closed his eyes, trying to take more control of his breath.

He wasn’t sure when all of this started. These feelings he couldn’t quite comprehend. Was it when he received his new body? Was it when he was named General of the Atlas military? Was it when he decided to enrol to the military? Was it when he left his shabby wooden lodge home and his family on the depths of Mantle to join Atlas Academy, wishing that things would have gotten better, at least for him? He had no idea. His life had always been rough, cold. Like his body was now. Maybe his soul too.

Ozpin thanked him, sincerely but he could tell that he wished it didn’t have to be this way too. He knew what Ozpin really meant.

And he blamed it on himself. But it was reason. He had no other choice. No one had. It had always been that way. Trials. Error. Restlessness. And most of the time, it ended in guilt.

The thoughts vapoured into the air as his attention was grabbed by the sound of approaching footsteps. A familiar figure, twice brighter with the sunlight, her face serene as he’d ever saw. Glynda Goodwitch came to sit with him at the park bench, carrying two cups of hot drinks for each of them.

Smiling, she handed one to him, “I thought you would love to have some tea.”

He returned the smile. He noticed the cup’s label. It was from her favourite tea parlour, which became his favourite as well across Vale. Glynda always knew where to indulge in finer things, a quirk he loved about her. It made him enjoyed her company so much by learning about new things.

“Thank you,” he returned the smile. He sipped a little just to give a taste. Rose, berries, and a hint of vanilla. He was getting better at identifying blends, all thanks to her.

The two just sat there for a while, not talking, only calmly sipping tea and gazing at the ever clear blue sky.

Should he ever told her what he was thinking about earlier? How would she react? He was scared that the conversation won't go the way he wanted to. It happened once or twice and right now, he didn’t want to ruin the moment. Especially after yesterday, they needed this. He really should just bottle it up.

Unexpectedly, James felt a weight on his shoulder. Glynda rested her head upon him. Their bodies were so close, no gap on their thighs. Glynda then rested her hand on his lap, gently rubbing her palm on to him.

“It was tough, huh,” she spoke. So slowly. Soft.

James deeply sighed, leaned so their heads rest on to each other’s and answered, “Yes.”

After all of these years, their distance, their occasional bickering and miscommunication.

One could never do it like her. One could never _be her_.

James let his fingers to intertwine with Glynda’s. He really, really never wanted that moment to stop. He didn’t want to go back to those unending thoughts. He felt a bit of tug in his chest because he wanted it to last forever. He knew it couldn’t. So he was going to make it last as long as he could.

“I love you, James. You know that.”

“I love you, too, Glynda. More than I’m able to let you know.”

And by Gods, he wished he could tell her how much he really loved her.

 

 


	5. A Myriad Of Questions, But Only One Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka "I Love You: Night"

She wondered why his lips didn’t want to touch anyone’s but hers. He could live his own life with somebody else who could always be close to him, unlike her who was miles away, kingdoms apart. But there he was, closing every smallest distance from her. Placing his lips softly against hers, slowly taking off every single piece of her clothing before his lips explored other parts of her skin.

She took it anyway. It wasn’t like she hasn’t got any choice herself. She knew she could ask him to stop. She knew that she could reason with him that there were other ways they could meet their needs.

Yet she never said anything, and so did he.

She hated to see him leave after a short amount of time they tried to make use with each other. She knew he hated to leave her too. That was always happen after. What exactly that made them hang on to this, she often found herself thinking about it.

She liked to fool herself that it was all physical. They were just frustrated and they needed an outlet. There were too much pressure, too much at stake, and they released it upon each other almost instinctively every time they met. What’s wrong with using each other’s bodies from time to time, after all, they’ve known each other for so long, they have been doing this countless of times. It was a familiar territory. His touch, how he knew what exactly pleases her or where exactly to please her. She knew what to give him in return. She knew his body before half of it became an intricate joint of bolts and metal. She even knew it after, treating it ever so delicately. His strength surely amplified, but they both knew, he became even more fragile than before. She wanted to keep him safe when he’s with her.

She couldn’t bear the thought when she almost lost him. She didn’t want to lose him.

That was when she realised this was more than just their bodies talking. She hated to admit it. What’s the use if he couldn’t always be with her when that feeling of not wanting to lose him only ends up with him leaving her, back to their own separate responsibilities?

She ended up blaming his stubbornness. His ambition. His inclination towards his duty as the leader to Remnant’s only military. He was always a man who is married to his job and to her, it seemed like she was always second. She often complained about how he brings his work everywhere.

But she’d be lying if he never give her attention, or affection. Otherwise they wouldn’t be where they were now.

Then again she was stubborn too. She was married to the job as much as he was. Ignoring his messages, filled with said attention and affection, choosing piles of papers and research over him. She thought the duty of assisting an immortal wizard who was trying to keep the world safe from unknown dark forces was something she had to put before anything else. Before him. Even herself.

They were both the same. Always putting people first and themselves second. The greater good and whatnot.

She returned to square one. Why did he always come back to her? Why was she the person he decided to give his attention and affection to? Why, when he had more important matters to attend to, there were always moments, nights even, where he just took her by the arms and whispered how much he missed her? How much he wanted to be with her? Why did she give in when she knew it was futile for them to always be together, to make such nights longer?

Why didn’t she ask him to stop?

Instead she asked him not to, as he thrusted himself upon her, deeper, faster. She didn’t want to stop seeing him, even only seconds allow. She didn’t want to stop to feel his presence around her, very close to her, inside her. It was more than a physical sensation to her, to him too. She didn’t want go let go, clutching so tightly onto him, delivering pleas of desperation right to his ear about how much she wanted him by any means.

It was his response of gentle kisses to her cheek and neck, in contrast to the violent rhythm down below that sent her to the peak of ecstasy, drawing away every bit of energy and leaving very little sense on her. She felt him releasing, overflowing. Warm. Complete.

She knew the answer to all her questions from the very beginning, but as cold logic diluted by the surge of chemicals going through her body, emotions sipped in and she allowed herself to be in peace with the truth.

So truth she was given.

In his exhausted breath, he called her name.

“Glynda…”

She looked at him, his face so vulnerable. His blue eyes genuine.

“I love you.”

She was just as helpless as he was. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto his.

“I love you too, James.”

And truth she accepted.


	6. Always

They surrendered.

Nothing else seemed to matter, not even what was going on around them. They were there, together, with each other, on each other.

He was in her and she let him in as much as she could.

There were a lot of things she wanted to say, things she was afraid to say because she was scared of the future. She was scared of what if she couldn’t keep what she was about to say. She was scared to disappoint him when things go wrong. She was scared she could be wrong. She was scared to feel. She was scared of how real those feelings were.

“Right now, you’re all I’ve ever wanted,” that was all she could say.

He sympathised, it was reflected deep in his blue eyes, a sight she never wanted to miss. She was glad that he felt the same but to her surprise, it wasn’t quite exact.

“You’re all I’ve ever wanted. Always,” he whispered, softest she’d ever heard that day.

There were stings all over her body, her head, her wrists, her chest... Right where he was in. It hurt and it was a bizarre kind of hurt. She was too afraid to say it exactly, unlike him. But with all dear life, she wanted him always too. Always.

Always.

If he allowed himself to surrender, she should too.

Without resistance, she kissed him. 

They both would surrender as long as the night allowed.


	7. Soulbounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my ironwitch friend, Mlacc's demon AU -- which I love so much. I wanna play with the concept a little bit. I know I tried to condense the much more complicated plot of this AU into one shot but I really don't wanna butcher it further with too much details. Also yeah, this one's kinda cheesy but I just wanna bring out exactly that.

The cold awakened James.

It wasn’t something unusual, ever since he became half metal, extreme temperature change could cause a sting. He could regulate it once he was aware, but at the time of slumber he wasn’t always in control. But it wasn’t really the matter that took his attention. The chaise lounge across his bed was empty.

Glynda had refused to sleep in the same bed with him ever since he brought her to the demon world. Suddenly disappearing after being soulbounded and years of fulfilling life together certainly left her bitter, not to mention how awry the situation was when they reunited. James would do anything to ensure the safety of the Realms of Earth and the guardian wizard, after all if it wasn’t for his gift and wisdom, he wouldn’t be who he was now. He had no other choice but to go back to the Cold Realm of Demons, strategize so the demonkinds stray away from the idea of conquering Realms of Earth.

But now, he was the one who was strayed from any success of protecting Realms of Earth and the wizard.

They got the wizard, prepared him to be served to the Princess of Grim who had longed to sever his head for eons. High Demon Lord and Demon General James Ironwood could not even use his influence to stop it. He was alone among  demonkinds who were willing to give anything to the Princess.

The demonkinds were fools to trust the Princess’ lies of prosperity and long lives.

When the demonkinds were about to capture and torture Glynda Goodwitch, the wizard’s apprentice, James had no other choice but to take her as his slave so he could protect her.

She never stopped blaming him for what happened to the wizard and Realms of Earth the moment she got here, yet she agreed to play the part anyway.

He knew she still trusted him and she was the only person he could trust.

As High Lord and General, he could apply his own rules to his slave, which was an advantage. He asked Glynda to always be available to attend to him, including in private. He tried his best to not raise suspicions, but the other demons talked and none of it was favorable. They knew Lord Ironwood never took slaves and his preference to Glynda seemed odd, although elite demons who practice slavery in such manner weren’t at all uncommon. In fact, most did it much worse with little to no regards to their slaves’ well being. It was a practice James never agreed with and tried to change for years. Despite the talk, he and Glynda needed to always stick together as it was the only way they could form plans to free the wizard and rebel against the demonkinds.

James went uneasy that Glynda was out of sight, so he hurriedly dressed up, put on his cape for extra warmth and stepped out of the room to find her whereabouts.

Thankfully, she didn’t roam too far on the castle. One of the windows to the balcony near his chamber was opened and there she was, looking at the landscape of Atlas, the upper area of the Cold Realms where all the higher demons resided.

She clutched on the blanket she brought to comfort herself from the cold. She didn’t even bother to change to something more covering and went out with her nightgown instead, barefooted. James doubted she ever got used to the cold, even after staying at the demon world for a while.

“Glynda...”

She was startled a bit, looked back over her shoulder, only to avert her sight off him in a seemingly irked manner.

“Oh, it’s just you.”

“What are you doing here this late?”

Glynda didn’t answer for a moment. James walked up to be exactly beside her.

“I couldn’t sleep. It’s uncomfortable. Everything here is uncomfortable. The cold. The people. The things you made me do so they’d believe me I’m your slave.”

She never held back, that never changed.

James couldn’t respond to that. He knew he was the reason. The only thing he could say was, “I’m sorry.” Somber. Regretful. He never wanted any of this.

Especially to her.

Glynda only sighed, “You said that too many times.”

“Because I really mean it.”

They took some time before any of them continued the conversation, drowning themselves in the eternally cold air and the everlasting cloudy night. None of them could really make out of the situation right now and they were aware of it.

James couldn’t help but be honest, “I understand that you’re mad and I’ll take it. I’m taking it. And even if it means... Even if it means that there isn’t any more love spared within you...”

He noticed how her lips trembled the moment he said it.

“I thought returning here was the only way to stop the conquest. I failed. They caught Ozpin, they will expand the war the moment, she who must not be named, has her hands on him,” he continued.

“And you didn’t tell me any of this!? Just left me, in the dark, without knowing anything!?”

He knew “in the dark” meant more than just her being kept from the whole knowledge. It broke his heart as much as it broke hers.

“And therefore, I’m sorry. The moment I left you all I could think of was how to make them not know that I have soulbounded to you and how to make them not ever find or touch you. All I know now, I was just acting selfish.”

James turned, made sure that his eyes met Glynda’s, the way he used to when he spoke his truth, just like whenever he told her every bit of his heart she helped nurtured, she helped discover.

“You can hate me all you want, as long as you want, but when I said I still haven’t given up to change the demonkinds, to erase every layer of this unfair, confining structure, to protect Realms of Earth, to free Ozpin? I meant my every word. I still do. I’d rather give up my life trying.”

“You’re an idiot, James,” her voice shaking.

The breeze of the Cold Realms could freeze anything but not Glynda’s tears.

“...my idiot.”

How long had it been since the last time he saw her cry? She wasn’t the kind to cry to begin with, it was a rare sight probably only he could see. James wouldn’t want to see Glynda cry like this.

James took off his glove, revealing his flesh hand, slowly reaching for Glynda’s cheek, caressing it fondly. She didn’t resist and let him comfort her.

It was too much for both of them.

He remembered the day she recovered his injured body, how she begged to the wizard to help her heal him, a lowly demon despised by all earthlings. She was willing to soulbound to him in means to return half of him he lost. Everything just unfolded then. The two got acquainted. James learned about the Realms of Earth, about Glynda. The stern and isolated witch found a friend in the demon she saved. Something grew; love. In thousands of years James thought he could never experience a dream. He was ready to give up everything on the demon world to stay with Glynda at Realms of Earth, but the fates spun something else for the two.

But even the fates could never untangle the bond he made with Glynda Goodwitch. His metal body and the spell mark she made on his forehead were proof.

She finally allowed him to come to her again as he enveloped her in an embrace. Her sobbing softened. 

“Glynda, not once did I ever sto—“

“Shut up, I know.”

“I’m glad you do,” he tightened his embrace.

“You’re so warm.”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t go outside with just your nightgown.”

She looked up to him, tears slowly drying, a faint smile appeared, “You’re just always so warm.”

After years and years of separation, the demon kissed his savior witch once more.

They left the exposed cold air behind as they returned to his chamber. Glynda finally walked with him side by side, her arms clinging on his, not pretending to be his slave, no longer walled with bitterness.

Just as Glynda, the love of his life.

She finally slept with him on his bed, both cradling each other so familiarly, like the way it used to be. The way it should be. They knew there was a struggle ahead of them, a lot to fight for and a facade to uphold. But they were together and right now, they were alone together. In between, they would make moments.

And after years of separation, they were finally able to make love.


End file.
